


Anima Una, Duo Cordibus Vestris

by TatyanaIvanshov



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Gifts, Happy, Latin is sexy, M/M, Presents, they make me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatyanaIvanshov/pseuds/TatyanaIvanshov
Summary: Monsieur and the Chevalier exchange gifts after a long night of debauchery in the salons.
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Anima Una, Duo Cordibus Vestris

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS. 
> 
> I was feeling particularly inspired last night and I whipped this out of my ass. I'm just so soft for these two, they're so damn cute and I just wanted to write a Monchevy Christmas where they're both happy and full of fwuff uwu. 
> 
> I love you guys, enjoy.

Faint music was still audible from the salons where those drunk enough were still dancing and rejoicing the night. Those pious were at the chapel and most had already called it a night and taken their leave to bed. It had been a night of celebration, to say the least, and the King made sure Versailles upheld its reputation for the most outlandish and extravagant parties Europe had ever seen.

After dinner, the salons were buzzing with life. The help was flying in and out of the kitchens with macaroons, bonbons, finger foods of all kinds, champagne, wine, rum, and the finest treats in France for its lively nobility. It had been a party, to say the least. One of the largest that month and the King made sure to show off his new wife thoroughly to the many guests from neighboring Kingdoms.

But as the night wore on and more found it best to stumble back to their rooms, either with a stranger or alone, the salons began to empty out in the early hours of the morning, especially after the King retired. Though, as was common, Monsieur being the life and soul of every party, the night was still young and most courtiers managed to go a few more hours. Though these next few were dripping in sin and debauchery, a part of Versailles not many would document. 

By the end of it, Monsieur was stumbling through the hallways, the wine in his system making it difficult to walk straight. It took a moment but he finally made it to his rooms with but one goal in mind. 

“Philippe!” Monsieur called out for his lover. “My love! Where is my husband?” He slurred as he made his way from his private salons to his bed chambers where he spotted the golden head of hair sitting in front of the fire. At the rancor, the Chevalier turned towards Philippe, giggling as he watched him stumble into the room. “There he is! There’s my beloved husband!” 

“Darling, keep your voice down. Someone ought to hear you.” Lorraine chuckled, holding out his hand and motioning for the Prince to join him. 

“I don’t care. I don’t. Let them. Let the world know to whom the Prince of France belongs.” He laughed as he made his way towards Lorraine and took his offered hand. The Chevalier pulled him closer, supporting his swaying lover. 

“I think the world knows plenty. I pity the fool that doesn’t.” He held the Prince as he sat between the Chevalier’s legs on the floor. “Darling, there’s a chair right there-” 

“Shh, sh, sh, sh, shhh!” Philippe placed a finger on his lips. “I like it here.” He hugged the Chevalier’s leg and placed a kiss on his thigh, warmed by the flames that burned before them. It made Lorraine smile as he reached to caress his lover’s messy mop of ebony hair. “Mmh, do that.” Philippe groaned as he rested his head on the Chevalier’s leg and shut his eyes, purring like a kitten as he was petted. 

The Chevalier, knowing how much his lover enjoyed having his hair played with, continued, making sure to gently graze his scalp all the way down to his neck. Philippe sighed happily, his body draped upon his lover’s leg which he was wrapped around. 

“Why did you leave? I missed you.” The Prince sleepily murmured. 

“Forgive me, darling. Little Philippe was feeling sleepy. I brought him to bed. His governess took care of the rest. He sleeps soundly.” He said softly, curling his lover’s locks around his fingers. They were so soft and shiny, he could spend a lifetime caressing them. Especially since it made Philippe feel so good.

“Thank you.” Monsieur pressed another kiss to his lover’s leg, one of gratitude as well as affection. “It’s comical the way some try to approach me when you’re away. They believe they have a chance to warm my bed simply because you’re nowhere to be seen.” He giggled. 

“Comical indeed.” The Chevalier reached down to nuzzle his nose against the Prince’s cheek. “You’re mine no matter the distance between us.” The tickling sensation made Philippe giggled and squirm. He turned his head and took the Chevalier’s lips, chuckling as they kissed. Lorraine could taste the wine on his lover’s lips and he deepened the kiss, tasting every crevice his tongue could reach. 

“I am, aren’t I?” Philippe whispered against his mouth, pulling away to rest their foreheads together. The Chevalier nodded and placed a peck on his nose which made Philippe’s chest flutter, especially once Lorraine resumed the caress of his dark curls. He sighed in contentment before reaching down to press a lingering kiss on the Chevalier’s thigh. “I’m so happy,” Philippe murmured, resting back against him. 

“Good. You deserve to be.” He whispered before he went to lay a kiss against Philippe’s temples. “You should be.” 

Philippe smiled as he squeezed the Chevalier’s leg tighter against himself, almost like a safety blanket that held him together. It always comforted him, having his lover to hold, especially as the drinks were getting to his head and he needed his rock to keep himself from drowning. 

“I’ve got you. I’ll be just fine.” Philippe whispered.

“Though…” The Chevalier began. “If you weren’t… if you needed some, say, cheering up… I might have something for that occasion.” 

Philippe perked up and looked at him suspiciously.

“Like a gift?” 

“Like a gift.” The Chevalier nodded, reaching into the pocket of his overcoat that was draped nearby but within reach. “I do not know if this is the best time to give it to you. You’re still a little intoxicated but I doubt we’re going to be alone tomorrow morning since the children are here.” 

“We can have a private breakfast in bed. Just the two of us if you’d rather.” Philippe offered but the Chevalier only shook his head. 

“It’s alright. It’s not often they’re here. I’d rather enjoy being around them while they’re not back in Paris or Saint-Cloud. We’ll have plenty of time while they’re gone to enjoy each other.” He smiled, giving Philippe’s chin a little caress as he angled his head up. 

“We will. We don’t have to go to the salons for New Years. We can just stay up here and have our own party.” He said. Though the suggestion was meant to be sweet, there was a hint of mischief in his voice. They both knew that dinner won’t be the only thing eaten up that night. It made the Chevalier chuckle. 

“I like that. And perhaps…” He pulled out a small, velvet drawstring pouch. “You can put this to good use?” He handed Philippe the bag, gauging his reaction while caressing hair from his face to make him more comfortable. 

The Prince took it, a small smile spreading across his face as he gave it a little shake and held it as if it was the most precious thing in the whole world. “Jewelry.” He guessed. 

“Mignonette.” Lorraine, with a small smile hinting at his lips, gave a little warning look which made Philippe roll his eyes. 

“Alright, alright.” He giggled as he tucked his fingers into the opening of the back to pull it wider until it was fully undone and he could reach inside. 

When pulled out the goods, he couldn’t help but gasp, his mouth falling open as he laid out one earring on the Chevalier’s leg before reaching in to grab what looked like the other earring but instead, was a matching decorative hair comb. They were golden with the most intricate emerald detailing that caught the fireplace light to majestically glimmering. “Philippe.” The Prince whispered, falling short of words. 

He pulled out the other earring as well, laying them out to inspect. Both the hairpiece and earrings had a larger emerald stone sitting in the middle between all the smaller bits and pieces that appeared like golden lace. Philippe studied them for a moment, emotion thickening his throat until it caught any words he was going to say. 

“You’ve been tirelessly complaining about how that gown you bought last month was missing something. I agree. Now you can wear it with confidence, knowing you, my darling, are the brightest jewel the world has ever seen.” The Chevalier grinned, pleased with Philippe’s speechless reaction. The Prince looked up at him with large, damp eyes, unable to put his emotions into words. 

He stood abruptly, making his way to his nearby desk and prying a drawer open to look through it until he found the small jewelry box which he brought over to where the Chevalier sat. He took his place back on the floor, between his legs, and placed it on his free leg. 

“I was going to wait for the morning. To give it to you after breakfast. But I believe it’s more fitting for you to have it now.” He smiled up at his lover and waited. 

“Of course you got me something.” The Chevalier chuckled as he picked up the small decorative box. 

It amused him how small gifts such as these made his heart race. They bought each other gifts so often, it was rare a single week went by where one didn’t get something for the other to enjoy. The Chevalier especially. He loved to shower his lover with gowns, shoes, toiletries, or even more discreet gifts for them to enjoy together. And it was no secret that he had all of Philippe’s income in hand to dress himself in the finest silks which the Prince would often gift him. Presents were a regularity between them but there was something special about times like this. Moments where the size or cost of the gift had little weight but it was rather the thought put behind it that made all the difference. Usually in the dead of night, or, in this case before sunrise when all others were asleep and it was just the two of them, bare for each other. 

The Chevalier opened the box to find the most beautiful, dark emerald stone staring back at him. He grinned. Of course, Philippe got him something emerald gold. Of course. 

“My darling.” He whispered as he picked it up, mesmerized by how large the stone was. 

“I know I get you a lot of rings but what can I say, you look mighty fine in them.” He giggled. “And wait. That isn’t all. Open it.” Philippe was practically jittering in his seat with anticipation. 

“Open it? Open what?” The Chevalier furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the box for anything else. Philippe giggled. 

“Not that, silly. The ring.” He reached over to help and sure enough, the top of the ring that held the stone surrounded by intricate golden detailing around it, flipped open. “It’s a locket ring,” Philippe explained. “And look inside.” 

The Chevalier did and his breath was sucked out of him. It was tiny. So small that it was hardly visible fully under such dim lighting but it shook him either way. 

“It’s us.” The Prince grinned. “I had that young artist from Lyon paint it discreetly. The one Louis brought in for his art school.” 

“Is that why he was loitering around us all night? Because you commissioned him a portrait of us?” The Chevalier laughed. “And here I was thinking he wanted to warm our bed. You’re lucky I didn’t invite him.” 

“Of course you thought so.” Philippe giggled, shaking his head in disbelief. “But wait, there’s more!” 

“More?” 

“More!” He sing-songed as he turned the ring towards its band. “I’ve had it engraved.” 

“Anima una, duo cordibus vestris.” The Chevalier murmured, reading out the inscription. One soul, two hearts. 

He was speechless. He ran his thumb over the letters, touched by the sentiment as he flipped back to a portrait of them. It was one thing they could never have together. Documentation. But in this, not only were they together, they were holding onto each other as lovers would. 

Philippe knew how much his Chevalier ached at the thought of their fleeting love, to be permanently left unmarked and soiled by his brother’s historians. He hoped that perhaps this they could share between them. It wouldn’t ensure their love would survive much past their bodies, but it would ensure they could hold onto something more than simply what they felt.

“I love you.” The Chevalier shook his head, whispering the words, his solemn oath, for his lover’s ears only. “I love you so much. And I will continue to. Long after the stars blink out and turn cold. Past our bodies rotting in their graves. Past warmth and beauty. I will love you, my Philippe.” 

Philippe blinked back tears, grinning as he reached up on his knees to take his lover’s lips into a lingering kiss that overflowed with affection. It was rare the Chevalier was so vocal about what his heart held but when he was, it left the Prince with little to say. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“Happy Christmas, my darling.” The Chevalier peppered his mouth with pecks, trailing up to Philippe’s forehead to lay kisses there as the Prince grinned and mused at the attention. 

“Happy Christmas.” His fingers threaded into the Chevalier’s hair which he brushed back with kind and tender hands. “One down. A million more to go.” 

“As long as I’ve got your body’s warmth night after night, I will gladly endure a million more frigid French winters in this godforsaken palace for you.” Lorraine cupped his Prince’s cheeks and held him there to gaze upon his beauty. His thumb swiped a hint of dust on his cheek with a hint of confusion. “Is that… bonbon dust?” He went to taste it.

“I sat on my coat and squashed the bonbons in my pocket so I had to eat them all,” Philippe confessed. It made the Chevalier laugh. 

“Of course. What was I thinking?” He giggled, tracing kisses on his lips again until they were both breathless and panting. 

“I can’t wait to wear these.” Philippe smiled as he picked up his new pieces. 

“You will look marvelous as always.” Lorraine pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Place them safely aside. I want to take you to bed and show you how much I love you.” He helped Philippe lay them on the small wooden stool where he could get them tomorrow but slipped his new ring on his left ring finger.

“No, love, I can’t. As much as I’d love to enjoy your beautiful body tonight, I’ve had too much to drink and I don’t want to release all over you. At least not from that end.”

The Chevalier sighed. “Very well then. I guess you’ll just have to endure my cuddles.” 

“I have to endure your cuddles every night. What are you talking about?” He stood from the floor, taking the Chevalier’s hands to lift him to his feet as well. Lorraine followed his lead and brought his fingers underneath the Prince’s white, linen shirt to lift over his head before Philippe did the same to him, bending down to press a kiss on his chest. 

“I know, poor you. Pressing your frigid toes against my legs. Do you, by any chance, sleepwalk through snow, darling? It’s a marvel how it can be the peak of summer and your toes and fingers are still little icicles on your cute little hands and feet.” He giggled as he undressed what remained on the Prince.

“They’re not that cold! Besides, you run hot. And I mean hot! I don’t need a fireplace when I can just have my Chevalier. Try cuddling you during the summer.” He helped the Chevalier undress as well, draping their clothes on a nearby chair. 

“Oh, hush. I’m a delight to cuddle.” 

“Actually-” The Prince started but he was cut off by the Chevalier’s finger on his lips.

“Shh, shh, shh! Time for bed, my darling.” He said before hoisting Philippe up into a bridal carry and dancing his way to the bed while Philippe squealed and giggled as he was tossed into the bedsheets with the Chevalier crawling up on top of him. “There we go, nice and cozy.” He said, blowing raspberries into Philippe’s neck as the latter howled in laughter. 

“I will call the guards, don’t you dare!” He squirmed with giggles. 

“And what will you tell them? That your husband is cuddling you against your will?” The Chevalier grinned daringly, his nose tracing down Philippe’s long neck.

“Indeed I will, monsieur. And that I am being exploited for my sweet, sweet kisses!” Philippe widened his eyes dramatically. 

“Oh, shut your big mouth and sleep with me.” He chuckled as he dropped down beside the Prince and pulled his body closer, loving the way Philippe instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist to cuff him in place.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Philippe shook his head as he took his lover’s lips into a lingering kiss. 

“That seems to be a recurring theme in my life, mignonette.” Lorraine laughed, deepening the kiss until both their lips felt swollen and blazing. 

“You’re even luckier I’ll love you until my dying breath.” He bit the Chevalier’s lips gently, tugging at it as he held his eyes. 

“That’s more like it.” Lorraine bit back a little harder before slamming his lips on his lover’s until their breathless kisses grew weary and sleepy, their mouths brushing against each other’s with lazy intent yet neverending affection. “Happy Christmas, mignonette.” The Chevalier murmured against his lover’s mouth when he felt the Prince’s lips come to a gradual halt.

“You too, ma moitié.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me validation plz i need it thx


End file.
